


The Me I See

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Chronic Pain or Illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Me I See

The Me I See

I am not the me I used to see  
The mirror shows another me  
I used to dream, think, and create  
Now all I seem to do is hate  
Hate the loss of joy and time  
I try to lie and say it's fine  
Others don't really see  
They see a cranky stupid me  
I was smart with strong memory  
I wrote prose and fantasy  
The disorientation, confusion, and pain  
Have caused all of that to wane  
I sit here and stare at the screen  
All I can do is cry and scream  
The silent shriek could rend the ground  
No cure or relief has been found  
I won't give up, I am not alone  
There are many I've been shone  
We endure and try  
We rise and fall and cry  
We stand again and struggle on  
Until our fight can be won  
I hope, I dream, I want to be  
The me I used to see

I have been suffering through debilitating migraines for almost 2 years now. I've actually had them for more years than that, but it has gotten to the point where I have been up to 20-25 days a month. I have stopped writing, come close to losing my job (they have been very understanding), and had to quit school.

I finally reached out to a support group and am staring to accept that this is my life and denial, depression, and self recrimination have only made things worse. I am trying to move forward. I wrote this today and believe that this is a step in that direction.

It's not much, but I am very proud of this poem.


End file.
